totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Radioaktywny Finał cz.1
Totalna Porażka: Podróż po Historii - Odcinek 12! Samolot ląduje obok Czarnobyla. W kabinie pilota tradyjnie siedzi Chris wraz z Paynem. Chris: 'Ludziska! To już finał! Zawodnicy przebyli długą 4 tygodniową męczarnie, by znaleźć się tutaj w fantastycznym miejscu, gdzie historia zatrzymała się w miejscu! Tak, mówie o wspaniałym mieście które leży obok rzeki Prypeć! 3 finalistów, James, Fernando i Lukas będą musieli stawić czoła wyzwaniu, które przerosło by nawet Mariusza Pudzianowskiego i Marcina Najmana! Piotrek Żyła by wyśmiał to wyzwanie, a nasi piłkarze opłakiwali by piękną gre w meczu z San Marino. Ale nie, to jest Totalna Porażka i tutaj nikt nie zna wyniku wcześniej! No może po za producentem.. Co ich spotkało ostatnio? To już chyba historia! Jak tematyka tego show! Teraz liczy się już tylko teraźniejszość i fantastyczna walka finalistów w grze o milion patyków! Kto dziś wygra sezon!? Jeśli jesteście ciekawi musicie oglądać Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Po HIstoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ''Chris stoi pod elektrownią jądrową w Czarnobylu. '''Chris: Witam ponownie! Poprosiliśmy finalistów, by przed rundą finałową udali się do pokoju zwierzeń! ' To były 3 spokojne tygodnie walki, z wyeliminowywaniem frajerów!' ' Pobyt z tymi....ludźmi? Dał mi porządnie w kość..' ' Ci ludzie, byli po prostu walnięci!' ' Myślicie że łatwo jest przygotować posiłki, dla tych debili!?' ' Ochydne, wręcz..' ' ..wstrętne żarcie..Które..' ' ..serwował równie ochydny ziom!' ' No nie przesadzajmy...Wygląda Wam to na restauracje Magdy Gessler!?' ' Jak wspominam ludzi? Łatwe kukiełki do omotania. Zero godnych rywali.' ' Ochydni, wstrętni i nieokrzesani to chyba najłagodniejsze określenia!' ' Sami wariaci, kogo tutaj umieścili w grze!? Christina, Alex czy Alice przecież to powinno mieszkać w domu bez klucza! Jedynie kto przypadł mi do gustu to Lukas.' ' Czym chciałbym się zapisać w pamięci? Zwycięstwem oraz moją fantastyczną strategią.' ' Moim sprytem i wspaniałą osobowością.' ' Moją osobowością no i wyglądem!' Chris stoi przed elektrownią wraz z finalistami. Chris: 'A teraz czas poznać wszystkich przegranych! ''Ze specjalnego autobusu wysiadają wszyscy przegrani, czyli: Anabell, Heather, Emma, Paula, Kevin, Diego, Joanna, Carlos, Alvaro, Alice, Olimpia, Jarosław, Christina, Jennifer i Alex. '''Chris: Im się nie udało, pokazali, że frajerami są z wyboru! Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego wściekli. Chris: Taaa..Też Was kocham! Zajmijcie miejsce, loży przegranych! Wskazał ręką na stare rozlatujące się ławki. Zawodnicy przewrócili oczami. Chris: 'Wiem..Robie co mogę by utrzymać moje wielkie standardy! A Wy finaliści, co zrobicie z okrągłym milionem!? ''Spojrzał na kartke. '''Chris: No może nie milionem..Trzeba odliczyć Vat itp..Mniejsza z tym co zrobicie z nagrodą. Rywale spojrzeli po sobie. James: Wyjade na studia do Oxfordu, zainwestuje w siebie. Chris: Dość interesujące..Może Lukas, powie coś ciekawszego..? Lukas: '''Ja..Otworze swoją własną firmę detektywistyczną..I będę ścigał takich oszustów jak Ty McLean. ''Chris zrobił minę al'a >_<. '' '''Chris: Tak, obyś tej forsy niewygrał. Fernando? Fernando: Jeszcze nie wiem..Może kupie sobie wszystkie ciuchy..A może coś innego, nie mam na to głowy teraz. Chris spojrzał do kamery. Chris: Jezu..Kto ich wybrał do tego programu!? Zapewne jesteście ciekawi, co dzisiaj dla Was przygotowałem! Chris wybuchnął złowrogim śmiechem. Lukas, Fernando i James wymienili tylko porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Chris: A o to co Was czeka! Chris nacisnął jakąś dźwignie i okazało się że stali pod jakąś schowaną areną koło Elektrowni. '' '''Chris:' Fantastyczny cud techniki ZSRR! James: Cud!? Spojrzał na niego prześmiewczym uśmiechem. Chris: Tak, to tutaj miała skupiać się rozrywka w Czarnobylu, jednak wybuch elektrowni pokrzyżował ludziom plany. Ale teraz ja tu jestem i zrobie z tego użytek. ' Dzięki Sasza za informacje!' Chris: Ta arena będzie dzisiaj czymś jako arena główna, ale finał rozegra się po całym mieście! Będziecie musieli poszukiwać osoby, którą musicie zanieść do elektrowni, gdzie do jednego z reaktorów będziecie musieli wrzucić ofiarę! Alice wyrwała się z ławki przegranych. Alice: To barbarzyństwo! Jezus nigdy by tak niepostąpił! Chris: Ach.. Te mochery..Billy! Alice została związana w kaftan bezpieczenstwa. '' '''Chris:' Teraz będzie spokój. Alice: Nie po to jestem katoliczką by mnie uciszać! Z trybun wydarł się Jarosław. Jarosław: Niech, ktoś k*rwa zamknię jej ryj. Chris podrapał się po brodzie. Chris: To w sumie dobry pomysł. Billy zakneblował Alice. Jarosław: Sie wie, ku*wa! Lukas wydawał się być zniecierpliwiony. Lukas: To podasz mi to wyzwanie? James: No, bo chce zgarnąć nagrodę! Lukas: No, chyba Cię Bóg opuścił! Alice na trybunach zrobiła się cała czerwona. Chris: Eh..No dobra. Cóż.. Wcisnął dźwignie. A z podłogi wynurzyła się trójką związana Ezekiel, Greg i Lukaninho. Chris: Dzisiejszym Waszym zadaniem i zarazem jedynym będzie odnalezienie jednego z nich! I przyprowadzenie, go do reaktoru i wrzucenie do środka! Wszyscy byli przestraszenii. Chris: Oni mogą ukrywać się po całym mieście, i nikt nie gwarantuje że wy też to przeżyjecie! Jeśli oni Was złapią i przyprowadzą to przegrywacie grę. Lukas: Jeśli przyprowadzę czyjąś ofiarę? Chris: 'To nic nie zyskujesz. Sorry, ziom sprawdzałem. '''Fernando: '''Rozumiem te dwa gollumy, ale piłkarzyna!? ''Lukaninho otrzasnął się z nieprzytomności. '''Lukaninho: '''Jaki piłkarzyna! Trzymaj język za zębami! '''Chris: On jest oszustem, nie piłkarzem i jest mi winny troche czasu antenowego za sportowców! Lukaninho: Bujaj się! Nie masz dowodów że jestem oszustem. Chris: Nie!? Wyciągnął kilka kartek. Chris: Tutaj mam wszystkie kupione przez Ciebie mecze! Lukaninho: Pff..To o niczym nie świadczy! Chris: Tak, mam wydruki z banków! Jesteś umoczony! Lukaninho: Miałeś nikomu nie mówić! Chris uśmiechnął się podle i nacisnął kolejną dźwignie. Chris: Uciekaj z gollumami jeśli Ci życie miłe! Gollum znikły w oddali, a Lukaninho pogroził Chrisowi i pobiegł. Lukaninho: Jeszcze, się zemszczę! Chris: Taak..!? Już się boję! A zadaniem z każdego z Was jest złapanie jednego z tych dezerterów! Na wielkim wyświetlaczu pojawiły się pary. Lukas - Ezekiel, James - Greg, Fernando - Lukaninho. Chris: No to znacie swoich rywali, życzę powodzenia! Będzie Wam potrzebne. Chris zapuścił dramatyczną nutkę i zszedł ze sceny. Chris: 'Kto wygra okrągły milion dolców!? A kto umrze próbując? Musicie koniecznie oglądać finał Podróży Po Historii! Na arenie. ''Na arenie stali jeszcze oszołomieni Lukas, Fernando i James. '''James: No panowie..Milion czeka... Fernando wydawał się być wystraszony. Fernando: Ty..Compadre, jesteś gotów ich zabić? James ubrał na siebie kapelusz i powiedział. James: Milion nie wybiera właściciela, ale mam nadzieje, że Ty go nie zdobędziesz. I poszedł pewny siebie w oddal. Fernando: TY Lukas! Ty napewno nie zabijesz! Lukas spojrzał na niego wymownie. Lukas: Oni i tak nic nie mają z życia..Ulżymy im w cierpieniu. ' Co z nimi!? Mamona ich opanowała!?' Lukas ubrał na siebie swoje przeciwsłoneczne okulary westchnął i poszedł. Lukas: Powodzenia, amigo. Fernando usiadł sobie w zadumie. Fernando: Tak, zabić dla forsy!? Przeciez.. Fernando złapał się za głowe. Fernando: Zabijać...Zabijać..Kartageńczycy tak kiedyś robili..No ale.. Za Fernando pojawił się Chris. Chris: Pomyśl, że to Christina i da Ci spokój! Powiedział mu na ucho. Fernando: Będę miał spokój! Tak, powalczę o milion! Fernando wziął tarcze od Chrisa i poszedł. Chris zachichotał. Chris: Jak on wygra, to Christina mu nie da spokoju! Buahahaha! Opuszczone Wesołe Miasteczko Do opuszczone miasteczka wszedł James. James: Milion, milion! Zaraz się uderzył w twarz. James: Nie baw się w Ezekiela! Podszedł do wielkiego młotu. Tam stał pewny zadumy Alejandro. James: Co tu robisz? Alejandro: Robie sobie małą rundkę i jestem stopowcem w finale. James: Stopowcem? Alejandro: Tak, muszę Cię zatrzymać, ale równocześnie daje Ci wskazówkę. James przewrócił oczami. James: No dawaj... Alejandro: Musisz przywalić z całej siły i grać do póki nie wbijesz full'a! Pamiętaj każdy ruch Cię bardziej męczy. Alejandro uśmiechnął się podle i siadł sobie obok na krześle. James: Frajer... Alejandro: Dziękuje! Bramy Czarnobyla Jako jedyny przez prawdziwe wejście do Czarnobyla udał się Lukas. Lukas pogwizdując sobie cicho, zauważył jakiegoś gostka, podszedł do niego. Lukas: Ej, ziom! Ten "ziom" się odwrócił i okazał się to były zawodnik Total Dramy, Noah! Noah: Slucham? Lukas: Co tu robisz? Noah: Jestem stopowcem finałowym, muszę Cię zatrzymać na chwilę, przy tym czasie masz wykonać zadanie oraz dostaniesz za to wskazówkę. Lukas: Dobrze, że nie Zomowcem. Noah spojrzał tylko na niego. Lukas: Wiem, że sucho, ale walczę o milion. Noah: I pewnie chcesz znać sobie zadanie? Lukas: Tak, jakbyś zgadł. Noah: Zagadka dla ciebie to... Opuszczony Szpital Do szpitala wszedł zdezorientowany Fernando. Fernando: Szpital..Na coś Ty wpadł Fernando.. Z cienia wyszła pewna postać. Ktoś: A więc kogoś tu przywiało.. Fernando: Ty jesteś... Ktoś: Tak, jestem Courtney i jestem stopowcem. Fernando: A jesteś Courtney! Dzięki, bo zapomniałem Twoje imię... Courtney zmarszczyła brwi. Courtney: I zapewne interesuje Cię kto to jest stopowiec..? Fernando: No, tak jakby.. Courtney: Moim zadaniem jest zatrzymanie Cię na chwilę, a potem jak wykonasz swoje zadanie to dam Ci wskazówkę. Wesołe Miasteczko James zaczął swoje wypociny, uderzał raz po raz. Alejandro: Tylko na tyle Cie stać? James: Nie! Alejandro miał banana na twarzy. Alejandro: Szkoda, że sam siebie pograżasz! James niewytrzymał. James: Zamknij się! To nie ja uległem w finale dziewczynie! Alejandro: Jasne, rób to zadanie już! Powiedział zasępiony. James, uderzył chyba z 70-raz i wkońcu mu się udało. James: '''No wskazówka, frajerze! '''Alejandro: Kogo ścigasz? James: Grega. Alejandro: Powinneś go znaleźć tutaj, widziałem go przed Twoim przyjściem. James: Dzięki... Alejandro: Ależ, proszę! James poszedł lekko wkurzony. Brama wejścia. Noah spojrzał na kartkę. Noah: Banał... Masz pytanie..I to banalne.. Lukas: Jakie? Noah: W którym kraju wybuch Czarnobyl? Lukas: ZSRR, wskazówka. Noah: Szukaj w mieście. ' Ale wskazówka..Wiele mówi >_<' Lukas ruszył przed siebie i postanowił wejść do jakiegoś sklepu, który wydawał się odziwo otwarty. Wszedł. Głos: 'ZuO Market! Dla Ciebie i Twojej sekty! ''Usłyszał dochodzący głos. '''Lukas: Ciebie nie kojarzę jako byłego uczestnika. Cassidy: Jestem Cassidy, wspaniała szatanistka. Lukas: Okej..CO mamy jeszcze w planach? Cassidy: 'Zadanie ociekające ZuEM! Szpital ''W szpitalu Courtney wyciągnęła jakieś ziółka. '''Courtney: Musisz to wdychać, przez minutę. Fernando: Ok..A co to jest? Courtney: Ziółka McLean'a! Fernando wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wdychać ów ziółka. Courtney: 'Wspaniała Marihuana z Czarnobyla... ''Fernando odtrącił się od tego. '''Fernando: CO!? Hehe! Courtney: Nagroda to, to że piłkarza tutaj nie ma. Fernando: Dzięki, hehe! Wyszedł. Tunel Miłości. Do tunelu miłości, wjechał James. James: Cała woda radioaktywna.. Dostał jakimś odłamkiem w twarz. James: Co to jest!? Spojrzał a to był Greg, zachichotał i uciekł! Wziął jakieś prowizoryczne wiosło i zaczął wiosłować. James: Dopadnę Cię frajerze! Milion jest mój! Chciał wskoczyć do wody, jednak nie mógł. James: Co to jest!? Zobaczył przed sobą blokadę. James: Kurka! Muszę się wycofać! Nie wejdę do wody bo jest radioaktywna.. James zaczął wiosłować żwawiej. Zuo Market. Cassidy stała nad finalistką. Cassidy: Jakie by Ci ZuE zadanie zadać... Lukas: Nie mam czasu! Cassidy: Na zakupy w ZuO Markecie każdy ma czas <3. Lukas spojrzał na nia, chyba jej nie rozumiał. Cassidy: Musisz... Lukas tupał noga. Cassidy: Bo będę ZuA! Dobra, już jestem ZuA! Masz, zjeść kocie mięso, słuchając metalu! Lukas: Dobra... Cassidy: '''Zaczekaj, chwile aż przygotuje kocie mięso! '''Lukas: Extra.. Siadł i zaczął marudzić. Lokalny Bar Do lokalnego baru wszedł, Fernando. Fernando: Siemka, heh! Przy kartach siedzieli Moreno i Vegeta. Fernando: Kogo, ja widzę, hehe! Moreno: Jesteśmy.. Vegeta: Stopowcami. Fernando się uśmiechnął. Fernando: To świetnie! Moreno podszedł do niego od tyłu i przymierzył do niego z broni. Vegeta: Idziesz z nami. Fernando: Spokojnie hehe. Na milionie mi nie zależy, hehe! Vegeta: No idziemy. Moreno: '''W każdej chwili mogę strzelić, a Ty Vegeta się zamknij. '''Vegeta: Ej! Moreno: '''To ja mam broń. '''Fernando: Wrzućcie na looz, hehe! Na arenie ponawia się ponownie Chris. '''Chris: '''Jesteście ciekawi, co będzie dalej!? Na pewno! Więc oglądajcie nas w kolejnym odcinku Podróży Po Historiiiiiiiii! Koniec, druga część na dniach. Liczę na jakieś opinie. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży po Historii